For the Best
by Keiko Fujiwara
Summary: Everything Vincent and Catherine decide to do is for the best of their relationship. What if, after something horrible happens to Catherine, they decide it is best to go their separate ways? Can they learn to live without each other? Or will Destiny bring them back together again? Find out and see! Trust me, THIS IS A ROMANCE FANFICTION! YOU WON'T REGRET IT! Ch. 1 UPDATED!
1. Prologue

**For the Best**

Keiko Fujiwara

**~Beauty and the Beast~**

**Prologue**

* * *

"_TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" __Agent Kyle shouts as he threatens to burn my side again with a heated iron. _

"_NEVER!" I yell before spitting in his face. "I'd rather die a thousand deaths than give him up!" _

"_Believe me, Miss Chandler, you will suffer far more than a thousand deaths when I'm through with you." He smirks. "We'll just see how soon it takes for your beast to make an appearance. Who knows, maybe he's within the perimeter right now; all I have to do is make you scream as hard as possible." _

"_Go to Hell!" _

"_I've already been there." He laughs as he presses the metal to my bare flesh. I wince in pain but I refuse to give in. I need to be strong for Vincent. As far as I know, he could be on his way to Canada like JT and I had originally planned. "Not hot enough, Chandler? We'll just have to change tactics then." He places the iron down and walks away only to return with a bottle of liquid. "Do you know what this is?" _

_I shake my head. _

"_Hydrochloric Acid. It's known to burn through to the bone if used properly." Agent Kyle smiles. "No one, not even our test subjects, have outlasted the pain of this acid. You will surely break, Catherine Chandler and we will have our beast."_

"_How do you know you're not the one being played?" I ask. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_What if my being captured was all a part of this divine plan for the FBI to find Muirfield's location and end your corporation once and for all? The more you harm me, the longer the jail time you'll receive." _

"_Catherine…I am a man of many talents. I know when someone is bluffing and you, Miss Chandler, are most certainly bluffing." Agent Kyle mutters as he opens the bottle. "Now, you have to the count of five to tell me where Vincent Keller is. One." _

_I stay silent. _

"_Two." _

_This is worth the risk. _

"_Three." _

_I don't care what Muirfield does to me. _

"_Four." _

"_Even if the world was ending, I wouldn't say anything." I say as he mutters, "Five!" As I anticipate the acid to make contact with my skin, I hear a growl and lots of gunshots coming from the corridor. 'No! Vincent! What're you doing here! This wasn't the plan!' _

"_Looks like he's found you." Agent Kyle smiles. "Finally…the moment I've been waiting for." _

_I watch Vincent make his way into the perfectly white room in full Beast-mode. He is mad. Super mad. And I know I'm the cause of his anger—not Muirfield. Me. I did this. I left him when he told me to stay safe. I went behind his back and pursued a case even though he had a feeling Muirfield was involved. He told me the case was a trap; a trap so Muirfield could get access to me. And they did. And here we are: up against Muirfield once again. If only I listened to him before. We wouldn't have been in this mess if I listened to him and did as he said. But he knows me. I'm not one for sitting on the sidelines and letting someone else steal my case. I am a cop. But he is my protector. And I failed him. He's mad at me because I failed him. _

_Vincent takes a step closer to me, his arms covered in blood. Muirfield agent blood. If this was the first time I was witnessing Vincent kill a Muirfield agent, I would have attempted to arrest him right then and there. But it's not. My moral code has changed since I have met Vincent Keller. Anyone currently associated with Muirfield deserves to die. They had killed my mother and they have tried to kill me. They are the reason both Vincent and my lives are a mess. If anything, Muirfield agents deserve everything Vincent does to them; even if it isn't intentional on his part. _

_I try to stand and walk to him but I can't. My legs are too damaged from the burns, lashings and beatings Agent Kyle did to me. I watch as he stares at Agent Kyle—marking his prey. No one else aside from Vincent, Agent Kyle and I were in the room, giving Vincent 100% privacy in killing this man. _

"_My…my…Vincent Keller at last."_

_Vincent doesn't say anything. He just stares at Agent Kyle with eyes of hatred. He glances over to me and I don't see eyes of hatred. I see eyes of betrayal. It breaks my heart to see his heart breaking. _

_Suddenly, I see snipers walking in from different sides, ready to shoot Vincent. As they aimed their guns, I shout, "VINCENT! LOOK OUT!" _

_Vincent turns around and growls as one of the bullets pierces his leg. _

"_Not so tough are we?" _

_Vincent digs the bullet out of his shin and starts approaching Agent Kyle again. _

"_I see…You're a fast healer, aren't you." Agent Kyle sneered. "My…my…I've been wondering what types of abilities the serums gave you. I have to say, I'm impressed, Vincent Keller." _

_I try harder to stand and manage to pull myself onto my feet. It hurts like hell but for Vincent, I would do anything. I slowly start making my way towards them. _

"_Change back to your normal self, Vincent Keller. I would like to speak to a more…civilized being." _

_Vincent sees me walking towards him but his eyes urge me to stay where I am. So I do. He changes back to his normal self and says, "Let Catherine go." _

"_Well that didn't take you long. Straight to the point, I see." _

"_If you free Catherine, I will turn myself in willingly as long as Muirfield forgets she exists." Vincent states with conviction. _

"_No Vincent! I'm not leaving here without you! If you stay; I stay too!" I reply as I slowly walk towards him. _

"_My word is final." Vincent doesn't even look at me. "If you don't release her, I'll rip your head off, Agent Kyle. In exchange for Catherine's life, I'm giving you yours. Take it or leave it. It's your decision." _

_Agent Kyle laughs. "Do you honestly think I'd be so naïve to take your offer? Don't you forget who you're dealing with, Mr. Keller. I don't make deals and I certainly don't plan on releasing Catherine anytime soon. She's more special than you know. You see, unlike you, Vincent Keller, you're precious girlfriend is carrying an entirely new species!"_

_Vincent looks at me in shock. I finally get close enough to touch his arm and I say, "Vincent, don't listen to a word he says. Remember? The doctors confirmed a year ago that I was sterile after having that extensive surgery from being shot in the groin area during a case!"_

"_Au contraire, Catherine Chandler. You see, while you were unconscious, we had a few experts examine your physical health since we knew there was a likelihood you could be carrying Mr. Keller's child. One of my staff members obtained your medical records and according to your documents, you were never marked down as sterile." Agent Kyle replies. _

"_What do you mean?" I suddenly look at him. _

"_Your doctor lied to you, Miss Chandler. His notes indicate that you are still conceivable but carrying to full term may cause difficulties down the road. I assume he lied simply because he didn't think you should risk your life needlessly by trying to conceive a child. Ironic, isn't it? By telling you that you were sterile, you two assumed sleeping without contraceptives would be alright since you clearly thought nothing would happen because of it. Now, here you both are, in the very grasp of Muirfield and expecting a child—a new species no less."_

"_No! I won't believe it!" I shout. "Y-you're just saying that to provoke us!" _

"_Think what you will, Catherine, but I have no plans of releasing you in the near future. Once your spawn is born, you will be dispatched and dumped right next to the body of the father of your child." Agent Kyle replies. _

_Suddenly Vincent says, "I gave you my options and I'm not changing them for any reason. I swear, if you don't release Catherine this moment; you will die." _

_Agent Kyle raises his hand and commands, "SHOOT HIM NOW!" _

_Everything happens too fast. Once more, I see two bullets flying towards Vincent and I do the only thing I could think about doing; I push him out of the way. My ears deafen to the sound of Vincent screaming my name as my surroundings slowly fade into darkness._

* * *

**~Beauty and the Beast~**

**Alright, here is the first prologue to my newest project for Beauty and the Beast. Don't worry, "Serendipity" and "My Normal Is When I'm With You" are still being worked on but I thought I should go ahead and get this out there for you guys to read! Let me know if you think I should continue or not! Thanks! **


	2. It's My Fault!

**DISCLAIMER:  
**

**I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST! **

**Though, I wish I owned J.R.! :)**

* * *

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN RE-UPDATED TO PROVIDE MORE CLARITY! :)**

* * *

**For the Best**

Keiko Fujiwara

**~Beauty and the Beast~**

**Chapter 1 **

**It's My Fault!**

* * *

_**Suddenly Vincent says, "I gave you my options and I'm not changing them for any reason. I swear, if you don't release Catherine this moment; you will die." **_

_**Agent Kyle raises his hand and commands, "SHOOT HIM NOW!" **_

_**Everything happens too fast. Once more, I see two bullets flying towards Vincent and I do the only thing I could think about doing; I push him out of the way. My ears deafen to the sound of Vincent screaming my name as my surroundings slowly fade into darkness. **_

**~Beauty and the Beast~**

~Catherine's POV~

"Well, you certainly look like crap." Tess says as I walk into the precinct.

"Thank you, Tess. That's EXACTLY what I love hearing first thing in the morning." I reply sarcastically while taking a seat in my chair. "Any cases?"

"Forget cases, Chandler. You're going to tell me what's going on with you." Tess demands.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Ever since you and Vincent decided to part ways, you haven't been the same! You come into the precinct looking like you haven't slept in weeks, you're thinner than your usual weight, you always have this look in your eye every time you pull your desk drawer open and gaze at his picture…Cat, why did you two break up if you're still in love with him?"

"Tess, I do NOT have a picture of Vincent in my drawer. Do you forget that having a picture in my possession would jeopardize his safety?" I try to defend my inner feelings but her detective skills never deceive her.

"Cat, I know his picture is taped underneath the drawer and that you remove it every day so you can stare at it when you're not busy. I'm not stupid so don't treat me like I am." Tess states. "Look, you and I are going to take a few hours of and you're going to tell me everything that happened."

"Nothing happened."

"Puh-lease. Cat, you're hurting inside; I can tell. Not only are you showing it through your actions but you're also showing it through your physical condition. Now since I know you won't tell Heather, you're going to tell me what's going on. Okay? Maybe I can help."

I roll my eyes. No sense trying to dissuade the eager. "Fine. But you owe me a drink."

"Deal. I'll buy you something tonight when we're of duty. Okay?"

I nod and we leave after Tess convinces Joe to allow us to leave work for a few hours.

We end up going to Denny's to order some coffee when Tess says, "Alright, Chandler. Spill."

"Tess, you do realize it isn't as easy to say as you might think."

"If you prefer, we can go back to my place. At least, there, we'll have some privacy."

"No…Here is fine. I'll just speak low." I mutter and she nods in approval. I heave a sigh. Here it goes. "I had a nightmare last night."

"Of Vincent?"

"Yeah…kinda…It wasn't actually a dream, per se. It was more of a flashback of a cruel memory—something I've been longing to forget. Something both Vincent and I decided to put behind us as we went our separate ways."

I try to continue but the very memory starts to haunt my mind. "You know what; it might be easier if we converse at your place. I don't think I can tell you the story without showing you something first."

"Okay?" Tess gives me a skeptical look. "I'll pay for the coffees. You head for the car."

I nod and leave the table as I walk outside to wait for Tess. Much to my surprise, I see JT sitting on a bench near the squad car. "JT?"

"Cat! Thank goodness!"

"What's wrong? Has something happened to Vincent?!" I ask as a sickening feeling begins to erupt inside my stomach.

"Not really but kinda."

"You're not making any sense, JT. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Ever since you two parted ways up, he hasn't been himself. Slowly, day by day, he seems to be losing more control. Yesterday, he came home with lots of blood on his hands…animal blood. Cat, without you in his life, he's losing touch with his humanity. He doesn't even remember leaving home. Cat, he needs you in more ways than you know."

"I'm sorry, JT. We decided it was best to forget about each other." I say as my words pierce my heart.

"Don't you see? He CAN'T forget you, Catherine! Facing every day, knowing he's not going to see you, is killing the humanity inside of him! Who knows how many days he has left before he stays like a beast permanently? I didn't come here to tell you to make love with him, Cat. All I am asking is that you go and see him. He needs you more than ever." JT states.

Tess comes out of Denny's and says, "What's four-eyes doing here?"

"That's none of your business. This is strictly between Catherine and me." JT says as he glares at Tess.

"JT, look, I told you this once and I'll tell you again; Vincent and I parted ways because we couldn't risk losing another loved one! Okay!" I shout with tears blearing my eyes.

"Cat…I know what happened to the two of you was awful but…"

"BUT WHAT?!" I scream. "YOU THINK THIS IS EASY?! YOU THINK I CAN JUST WALTZ BACK INTO HIS LIFE AND THINK NOTHING HAPPENED?!"

"That's not what I mean and you know it!"

I calm myself down to prevent people from eavesdropping onto our conversation. "Don't forget, JT; Vincent was the one who decided it was best to break up. Vincent was the one; not me. I only agreed because, at the time, what else could I do? I was bedridden for MONTHS after the incident. He thought it was best for us to go our separate ways and I agreed to his terms because it was what HE wanted. Until HE comes back to me and apologizes for leaving me to deal with this whole situation on my own, I REFUSE to go to him!"

"Catherine, just…just go see him. Please. If not for you; see him for…you know." JT mutters under his breath, knowing I would understand him.

"I'm sorry…" I whisper. "I just…I just can't." Forgetting that Tess was waiting for me to go to her apartment, I dash away from my two friends, hoping neither of them would start to follow me.

**~Beauty and the Beast~**

It's been three years since…since my world has turned upside-down. I could handle doctors telling me I was sterile for a second time. I could handle taking two bullets for the man I love. I could handle both extensive surgeries but what I couldn't handle?

I couldn't handle the guilt of waking up every day, knowing I had killed our child. I couldn't handle the fact that Vincent decided it was best to leave me after three months of losing our baby. He decided to leave and I allowed him to. I told him it would be for the best for us to never cross paths again. That way we wouldn't have to deal with losing a child ever again.

But…the guilt never went away. And I still deal with it every day. And I know Vincent blames me for taking those bullets; he blames me for losing our child. Why else would he choose to leave? He may have come up with reasons like not wanting anyone else to get hurt but I could tell he couldn't look at me the same way. I murdered our child…and now? Even if we were still together, I can never give birth to any living soul again. Sometimes we make sacrifices for the people we love. And sometimes? Sometimes we do what's best for the people we love and vowing to never allow ourselves to see each other again is one of them. Never seeing Vincent is for the best. Right?

**~Beauty and the Beast~**

"Cat! Open the door right now!" I hear Tess shout from the hallway of my apartment complex. "If you don't, I'll kick it down!"

Knowing I didn't want to pay for another door, I push myself to my feet and stagger over to the foyer to open it. "What." I spoke in annoyance.

"Oh my God, Cat. You look worse than you did this morning! Your eyes are horribly red!" Tess exclaims as she literally pushes me aside and barges into my apartment.

"Tess, unless there's a case to solve, I don't want to be bothered right now."

"Too bad. After this morning, you damn well better tell me what type of stick is up your ass, Catherine Chandler!"

"I don't have to tell you anything!" I may love this girl to death but seriously, she is getting on my nerves. "Now if this is all you came here to say, you may leave."

"Like hell I will!" she barks, "I'll give you an option. You either sit your ass on that couch of yours and tell me what the hell is wrong with you or I will drag you to the precinct and interrogate you like you've never seen me interrogate before! And don't you think I won't! Because I will!"

I push my hair back and sigh. There's no way I'd risk the entire precinct finding out about Vincent so it was either tell Tess or risk Vincent's identity. "Fine. But after I tell you, I don't want you to feel sorry for me or to tell me to go back to Vincent. You hear me?"

"I'll make that decision after I hear your story." Tess states as she takes a seat on my couch and makes herself comfortable.

I sit next to her and start disclosing my woes:

"Three years ago was a tough time for both Vincent and me. As you know, I was in the hospital for weeks on end due to major bullet wounds upon other issues." Tess nods and urges me to continue. "Well…slightly before those horrible weeks of confinement, there was that case…Victor Keller…If you remember correctly, his face was completely ripped off and several bullets were found in his body during the autopsy. I didn't tell you this but Vincent and I had suspicions that Muirfield was behind the murder. Why else would there be a man killed close to my apartment with the same initials as well as last name as Vincent? Anyways, Vincent asked me to stay safe until he could investigate the murder scene himself. He wanted to see if he can find anything that could tie Victor to Muirfield. I promised him I would stay but…sitting and doing nothing for hours was destroying my IQ so I left and decided to look through Victor Keller's apartment.

"Muirfield knew I would search Victor's home and were waiting for me. They captured me and knocked me out with chloroform and the next thing I know, I wake up in this facility hours later. You won't believe the amounts of torture I had to endure just so I wouldn't release Vincent's whereabouts. I was beaten, whipped, water-boarded, cut with a dull blade until Vincent finally showed up. He was pissed at me, Tess. Sure he was mad at Muirfield for taking me but he felt betrayed because I went behind his back."

"Cat, you've gone behind his back before and he wasn't mad at you. What makes this time any different?"

"The look in his eyes." I reply. "You should have seen them, Tess. They were full of…full of betrayal."

"Maybe you were misreading them!"

"No, Tess. I wasn't." I answer. "Anyways," I don't get to finish because someone knocked on the door. I stand up and walk over to it. "Who's there?!"

No reply.

Tess walks in front of me and pulls out her gun. She non-verbally tells me to open the door for access. As I open the door, Tess puts her finger on the trigger but no one is there. There is only a box with my name on the top of it. I pick it up and mutter, "What is this?"

I pull off the lid and without explanation; I drop the box and run to the bathroom to empty my stomach contents.

"CAT!" Tess yells with her voice filled with worry. "What did you see?!"

"GO AWAY!" I scream as my throat burns with vomit. "JUST GO AWAY! I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!"

"THE HELL I WILL!" Tess shouts as she barges into the bathroom.

"JUST GO AWAY!" I start crying as I flush the toilet.

"NO!" She marches over to me and wraps her arms around my frail form. "Whatever the hell is going on, I'm not leaving you. Got that?! I won't leave you alone to deal with whatever you're dealing with, Catherine. I promise."

I cry into my best friend's arms for hours and hours. Who would go so low and deliver that photo? Who? I ask myself the same question over and over but only one answer come to mind: Muirfield.

**~Beauty and the Beast~**

~Vincent's POV~

"Dude, I'm home!" I hear JT shout from the foyer. "You're going to hate me after I tell you this, V, but I went and saw Catherine today." He says.

"You what?!"

"You heard me."

"Why?! I told you to leave her alone; she needs to move on without me."

"That's just it, buddy. If anything, she's in worst condition than you are." JT says.

"What do you mean?"

"After I tried to convince her to at least see you, she stormed off. Dude, she is not in good shape at all. She's lost at least a third of her weight and has dark circles underneath her eyes. I swear she's losing hair as well." JT replies. "If she refuses to see you; you must see her. I'm tired of dealing with your animal episodes!"

"I told you, JT, going our own ways was for the best. I couldn't risk Muirfield hurting her again! I would rather live my life, knowing she was safe than to live my life and know Muirfield killed her." I say.

"If you ask me, I don't see a difference. In both cases, both of you are miserable without the other. She needs you, V, just as much as you need her."

"I'm sorry, JT. But I can't risk Muirfield finding her again—not after what they did to her."

"WHICH IS WHY YOU NEED TO GET YOUR ASS OVER TO CATHERINE'S APARTMENT AND BE WITH HER! SHE IS STILL NOT OVER YOU OR THE INCIDENT!"

"YOU THINK I HAVEN'T THOUGHT ABOUT THAT?!" I roar. "DAY IN AFTER DAY OUT, I HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT HER EVERY SECOND OF MY TIME WONDERING IF SHE AND I MADE THE RIGHT CHOICE! CATHERINE'S LIFE MEANS MORE TO ME THAN ANYTHING!" I could feel the Beast inside wanting to take control of my mind so I try to calm myself down. I take a deep breath and continue with as much grace as I can handle. "I would rather watch over her from afar and make sure she's safe from Muirfield than allow her to get re-involved with my life. You know I'm beginning to lose control again. If I can't find a way to get a grip with my situation, I'm going to go to Muirfield and turn myself in. At least, then, I won't be able to hurt anyone ever again."

"Vincent, listen to me, buddy. Catherine IS your way out of this mess! She has been the only person to have ever kept you sane during your transformations. If you won't go and talk to her; at least go and check up on her." JT says. "By the way, when WAS the last time to followed her?"

"A few months ago." I reply. "I check in every six months or so."

"Vincent, go to her. She needs you."

"I'm sorry…I can't get involved with her life anymore. She deserves someone better."

"What she deserves is an explanation to why you left her."

"She knows why I left! I told her we should break up so no one could get hurt again—especially any future child we were to ever have."

"Vincent...did you even stick long enough to even find out the result of her massive surgeries?"

"What do you mean by results? She had her surgeries and after she recovered three months later, we broke it off."

"Well...she had a follow up about a week after her recovery...She called me to tell me about it and said she wanted you to come to it...Did she not invite you?"

"No...I haven't spoken with her since the day we broke up."

"V...why did you decide breaking up was the best thing to do?"

"Because I caused her pain…JT...it was my fault she saved my life! If I didn't show up when I did, she wouldn't have pushed me aside and our child would still be alive. It's my fault. At least now, she can move on and have a child with someone who can really take care for her in times of need."

JT rubs his temples and said, "Dude, you have NO idea how messed up this situation is. I'm not saying that losing the baby was your fault; it wasn't. It isn't her fault either. Things happen but you SHOULD have stayed with her."

"I couldn't!" I confess. "Everyday I would wake up next to hear and hear her crying! The miscarriage of the child we barely knew we had scarred her more than we could ever know! Do you know what it's like hearing the woman you love cry because of something you let happen?! I should have been more careful! I should have never pursued her when I did, JT. At least then, she would have been safe from Muirfield. You and I both know her safety is far more important than my happiness!"

"No. I DON'T know, V. Okay, I get it that you were hurting too...that you couldn't bare seeing Catherine cry over a dreadful loss. I get it, man. But you wanna know what I don't get?" JT jabs me in the chest with his finger. "I don't understand why you would suddenly decide, out of the blue, that separating would be the best solution."

"JT, I made her cry."

"Vincent, people cry when they lose someone they love. It's a part of life. Remember when you lost your brothers? You told me you wanted to avenge them. Yes?"

I nod.

"Well, why didn't you have the same conviction when you lost your child?"

I know what he's asking and I know where he's getting at but I can't let him know what I did. I can't let him know of the REAL reason I left Catherine. "I am an abomination, JT."

"Cat sure didn't think so."

"JUST LISTEN TO ME!" I shout in annoyance, causing JT to back away from me.

"Take a chill pill, V. Calm down. Don't lose control." he says as he slowly re-approaches me. "I'm listening. Okay? You have my full attention."

I take a deep breath as I try to focus on finding my inner peace again. I keep telling myself I cannot lose control. I mustn't! "JT, I left because I couldn't risk impregnating Catherine again. I couldn't risk Muirfield finding out about any other future children nor allow Catherine to go through another miscarriage like that. It was far too traumatic for the both of us...so, about three months after her surgery, she and I had a long discussion and saw only one result: to break up and never see each other again."

"Dude, you're miserable. Doesn't that account for anything?"

"No. I would rather be miserable and see Catherine safe than to watch her fall apart as Muirfield hurts her again." I reply.

JT sighs. "I may not know much about women but I'm pretty sure that when you told her it was best for the two of you to go your own ways, she died inside. She may be alive, V, but she's as good as dead. Both of you are. While you're sitting here losing your humanity, she's degenerating herself. Vincent, like I said. She needs you, man."

"No! She needs to be happy with someone else! Someone who can give her the family she's always wanted!"

"That's just it, Vincent! She can't! Remember when I said she had a follow-up appointment?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I called her afterwards to see how it went since I wasn't sure if she ever got a hold of you and she was a wreck, man...even more so than the first time."

"What are you saying, JT? What do you mean by the first time?"

"Vincent, she can't ever have a child again. The day she saved you from Muirfield, she sacrificed not only your child but also her ability to ever conceive again. Thinking she was sterile the first time wasn't as hard to deal with since she had you in her life. The second time, however, destroyed her, V. She may have put up a tough front and acted like it was something she's heard before, I could tell that her heart was far beyond broken. Of course, you would have known that if you had just stayed with her"

"Why are you telling me this now?!" I ask as I feel my veins boiling with anger. "How could you KEEP this from me!?"

"Calm down V." he places his hands in front of me as if I were a wild horse. "I was hoping you would buck up the courage and go to her yourself! It isn't my place to tell you, Vincent! It's Catherine's! I kept waiting and waiting for Catherine to knock on the door but she never came around. She finally lost hope in your relationship. You need to see her, man. She needs you even if it has been three years since the miscarriage. "

"If…If I go see her…Muirfield might…"

"To hell with Muirfield!" JT snaps. "Get off your lazy ass, swallow your damn pride and go to her! Man up, V! If Muirfield comes, PERFECT! You can avenge your child and then move on with your life WITH Catherine!"

JT is fuming now. I've never seen him so passionate about me going back to Catherine before. "JT…I just…I want her to be safe."

JT sits down next to me and places his hand on my shoulder. "Dude, I may not be a Female Encyclopedia but I do know one thing, V. Catherine has only ever felt safe with you around. I'm almost positive that she has had to watch her every move since you've left. Vincent, don't get me wrong, man, but she's dying inside. So are you."

With that, he stands up and starts walking back towards the door. He places his hand on the handle and sighs. "Look, man. I know you're trying to do what's best for Catherine and she's trying to stay away because she thinks it's for the best as well but you need to realize that while you were hiding here when she was in the hospital three years ago, she had to deal with the miscarriage and her sterility all by herself. No one should have to deal with that alone. No one."

As JT leaves me to absorb this new information concerning Catherine's sterility, I could only think of one thing-the group which destroyed my life: Muirfield.

**~Beauty and the Beast~**

**Keiko Fujiwara: A Chapter 1 as you requested! :)**

**Let me know if I should continue! :)**

**By the way, the prologue was in present tense b/c it was served as a dream! The rest of this story is past tense! :)**

**Thanks!**


	3. IMPORTANT AND UNFORTUNATE AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I hate to say this but, for now, I am discontinuing this story. :( I really like it and had some good plans for it but before I continue it, I would really like to plan it out more before writing nonsense. I will be continuing with Serendipity and My Normal is When I'm With You as soon as my finals are done (this coming week is finals week for me). I'm sorry to those who love this story already but until it has a better plot, I don't want to continue it.

Thank you for your support through the first two chapters of this story and I apologize for this sudden announcement but I really want to make this story better. I will still keep this part of the story up until it is improved but I don't know when the remake will be.

I just feel like this story could be better than the apparent nonsense I'm writing now. Thanks.

Keiko Fujiwara


End file.
